


737的黄段子

by Daybrake



Category: ECHO|播音747
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daybrake/pseuds/Daybrake
Relationships: 亓逸&齐杉奇





	737的黄段子

亓逸是知道齐杉奇那点小傲娇属性的。所以当他们做爱的时候，变着法子让齐杉奇抛掉自己的傲娇做一些平时不会做的事，说一些平时不可能听到他说的话就变成了亓逸的一个小小的恶趣味。

比如，把小齐撩到炸之后让他帮他口。

比如，让小齐在他面前自己扩张。

比如，在小齐被操弄的浑身无力只剩呻吟的时候打开录音机，第二天把他当起床铃。

当然是亓逸自己的起床铃，并且都是带着耳机睡觉的情况下。他俩不是同宿舍，他也知道齐杉奇有个暗恋着自己表妹的舍友叫韩朔，在一个直男面前放男男做爱的呻吟声这种出格的事情他还是不会干出来的，更何况呻吟的主角是舍友呢。在他们的恋爱中，亓逸虽然有那么一些无赖不要脸的时候，但也从没有做过任何越线的事。

今天却是第一次，起因还是齐杉奇自己。

他现在坐在亓逸大腿上直觉得自己腰背酸软，后穴中的物体还在上下耸动，没有任何停歇的意思，就算是齐杉奇已经射过两次了也。亓逸少见地发出沉重的喘息，明明平时的他是可以在高潮时刻都面带笑容的。

齐杉奇，我变成这样都是你的错。

“亓逸，暂停……啊啊……”齐杉奇越发觉得坐不住了，只想往亓逸身上倒去，奈何后穴的捣伐逼得他绷紧腰肢承受一次又一次灭顶的快感，弄的他都有种想哭出来的冲动，爽哭的。

“不是……你自己说要的吗。”

亓逸把嘴移往齐杉奇胸前含住一边乳头微微啃咬，感受着齐杉奇才刚发泄过的欲望又慢慢挺立起来的触感。

“……我……”齐杉奇简直欲哭无泪，因为亓逸说就是那么一回事。今天这场性事，完全是自己挑的头。

虽然自己现在也不后悔就是了。

当早上的亓逸接到齐杉奇出来一起吃早餐的信息的时候他其实没有想这么多，只当自己的小男朋友太久没见他想他了罢。结果到了咖啡厅只见齐杉奇低头死盯着那个似乎已经放凉了的八分堡，叹口气叫服务员打包，把小齐领回了自己宿舍。

舍友去上课了，齐杉奇坐在亓逸床上抱着他半小时前刚折好的被子把它揉得一团糟。亓逸从洗衣机里拿出洗好的衣物晾出室外，齐杉奇在背后看着亓逸瘦削的背影。

“亓逸我们做吧，好吗。”

亓逸晾衬衫的手顿了顿。他把白衬衫晾好在铁丝网上，回头走到齐杉奇身前，迎着小齐无比复杂的眼神摸上他的额头。

“……没烧啊。”

“亓逸……我认真的。”

亓逸看看齐杉奇的眼神，确实也不像说笑。他摸了一把小齐的脸，啄了一下他的上唇。“怎么，这大清早的找我约炮来了？”

“快点好吗。”

亓逸一愣。

齐杉奇缓缓解开衬衫的领扣，一颗一颗向下，最终将上衣褪下，手伸向裤腰。

然后被另一只手抓住了。

“小奇，怎么了。”

亓逸伸手摸摸齐杉奇的头。他能感觉到齐杉奇的全身都在颤抖。“亓逸……”齐杉奇声音抖着，“我……我有点害怕……”

“我怕你……不喜欢我了。”

亓逸觉得有点好笑，想笑出声又觉得不太好。

“所以你觉得做了你就安心了吗？”“……。”

我的小奇怎么可以这么可爱。亓逸按捺住自己把齐杉奇抱在怀里揉的冲动，拿起衣服想让他穿上，手却被拦住。

“我衣服都脱了……你不做真的好吗。”

“这一大清早的我们口味清淡点呗……你也是一时冲动。”

“我不是一时冲动！”齐杉奇微妙地炸起了毛，“我要做！”

亓逸一头黑线地看着齐杉奇扑进自己怀里开始扯他胸前的扣子，想想自己是不是做了什么不该做的事惹小齐生气了，结果手上一时顾不上来被齐杉奇脱了上衣。齐杉奇抬头把自己的嘴往亓逸唇边递，两臂像章鱼一般勾住亓逸的脖子不放，手指深入他的头发摩挲着他的头皮。亓逸被撩得稍稍起了火，但基本的理智让他一把拉开齐杉奇。

“小奇我们今天还有课！”

齐杉奇低头。

“……翘了吧。”

然后他抬头，眼神直接将亓逸一发击沉。

“就这一次，把我干到哭也好，不要停下来好吗。”

“唔……”

齐杉奇从刚才的吻中好不容易脱身。缺氧带来了莫名的快感，一种濒临死亡的快感。亓逸虽说是放开了他的唇却也没有中场休息的意思，啃噬着齐杉奇有一点点肉的锁骨部位，留下几个不算深的牙印又转而咬起他的侧颈。齐杉奇努力地想挺起腰逃离亓逸的嘴，却是一直做着无用功，反倒让后穴中的物体越发深入，自己的腰腹肌肉越发酸软无力。

亓逸在找。他在找着齐杉奇的极限，虽说是齐杉奇自己提出的干到哭也好，他也还是守着那个底线，不在明显的地方留下做爱的痕迹。他一直在这或许有些奇怪的地方坚持着他自己的温柔，却也因此让齐杉奇越发的焦躁。

齐杉奇似乎又要到了，后穴一阵一阵地缩着，爽的亓逸加快了抽插的速度。齐杉奇放弃了挣扎，瘫倒在亓逸身上任由自己的身体被侵犯，眼眶里早就含了泪水，却像是堵着气般怎么也不流出。亓逸握住齐杉奇的腰，使力往上一顶，狠狠地压在了穴中一点处。齐杉奇身体一阵抽搐，前端再也受不了般泄出了黏腻的白浊，糊在两人本就已经一塌糊涂的下身。

他终于是哭了。被还硬着的亓逸就着欲望还在后穴的状况放平在床上，他想伸手挡挡自己哭的稀里哗啦的眼睛都做不到，眼泪顺着脸沾湿了亓逸的枕巾。亓逸低头，咬了咬齐杉奇的鼻子，吻吻他哭红的眼角。没有人说话，就算是齐杉奇也只是哭着，嘤嘤呜呜的。

亓逸有些焦躁。高潮的后穴夹紧他的欲望，快感如潮水如电流传遍他全身。齐杉奇他，有什么事还没说，亓逸的脑子里不住闪过这个念头。齐杉奇渐渐从高潮后的快感与疲乏中脱身，正打算偏头就睡过去，亓逸却又开始了顶弄。不激烈，却足以让齐杉奇的眼泪再次流出。

“亓逸不……不要再做了……”

亓逸伸手将齐杉奇的大腿向前一折，反而速度快了起来。

“我说了……嗯……不要做了……呜……”

“小奇你……其实有话想……跟我说的吧。”

齐杉奇看看亓逸的脸。汗水从他的发丝上滴下，打在齐杉奇胸前。

“你要不好好说出来，我就不停。”

“你……唔……”齐杉奇正想驳回两句，亓逸一个深入就让他呼吸一滞。

“是啊我……是有话要说啊！”

“亓逸你……什么时候能稍微丢掉你那……所谓的底线啊！……每次都像是为我……好的样子，我很烦你这样啊！”

“明明都在交往了……明明都做过了……”

“你就算做的过分些我也……不会在意啊！”

“因为我爱你好吗……”

一次吼出所有的话了呢。齐杉奇想着。然而，为什么还是那么想哭呢。大男人的。

亓逸低头沉默了一会。忽而他的欲望又开始挺动起来，齐杉奇“呃”了一声，再度溺于下身的快感。

“……既然你这么说……”亓逸开口了，

“我就直接射在里面了。”

猛的深入到了从未到达的深度，亓逸忽地抱紧了齐杉奇，力度大得发疼。齐杉奇只觉后穴中慢慢充盈了温热的液体，从未感受过的触感让他有些不适应，却并不讨厌。

或是说，带着欣喜地接受这第一次被中出。

亓逸没有将自己的欲望抽出。两人就这样以一种略微奇妙的姿势静止了两分钟。最终还是亓逸先开了口。

“我爱你。”

齐杉奇鼻子又一酸，像孩子一般抱着亓逸的脑袋无比放肆地大哭了起来。


End file.
